


Who are you?

by 03rm921



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03rm921/pseuds/03rm921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Zoe are doing good in their relationship but along the way tony notices something odd about her behavior so he calls her parents he also has a conversation with Callen and they find out something shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer not to use beta so i am Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please and for i like my stories and i am sticking to how i write them if you don't like them ot can't read them please don't comment or read

It has been a week since Zoe had returned from her parent's place, he had meant to go with her but they had just started a case and he felt like it was going to last too long, that when he told Zoe he couldn't come witch was a shame because this was going to be the first time he was going to meet them.

A Week Earlier

They had just got back from a crime scene an hour ago; he knew this case was going to take awhile. He was at his desk then his cell phone went off, he saw Zoe name come up on the screen.

"Hey Zoe, What's Up" he said with a smile on his face

"Hey Spider" She Replied "So I am going up to my parents for a week. I was wondering if you wanted to come this time you said you were ready" She asked him

"Sorry Zoe I really want to come but we have just got this case and I can feel it is going to be a long one, I really wished I could"

"That's ok spider, work comes first and I know you were ready this time"

"I am sorry Zoe; I would come if I could"

""That's ok I know you would" She replied "I love you Spider"

"I love you too" he said and they both hung up

He was devastated that he couldn't go he was then brought back to the present day.

Present day

He looked up and saw Gibb's standing there and looking at him

"Dinozzo I thought you were going to meet Zoe for lunch" Gibbs said while glaring at him "don't loose this one Dinozzo she is good for you" he followed up with

"yea she is good for me, I am going now boss" he replied

He got up and left to meet Zoe ...A few minutes later he was sat with Zoe at a cafe, he was looking at her and thinking this is the best relationship he has ever been in

Zoe saw him looking at her. "This is nice Tony I like it when it's just you and me, don't you" she asked

"Yea I do Zoë" He replied but he thought something was off she usually calls him Spider in moments like this when it was just her and him together, he was about to asked her about it but his cell phone went off and he looked at it and saw it was Gibbs.

"Dinozzo what's up boss" he answered

"We got a break in the case; get back here as soon as you can"

"On my way boss" he then hung up and looked at Zoe she had seemed different these past few days

"Sorry Zoe but I have to get back to work"

"Ok Tony can you drop me off at work first, I got a lift from my partner"

"Sure thing"

A few minutes later he pulled up at the entrances to ATf, He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. He lent in ad kissed her he put a hand her cheek. When they pulled apart she stared at him and smiled.

"Are we still up for diner at Las Placitas tonight at 9.30"he asked her ad then looked at her

"Of course Tony are you picking me up from my place or are we meeting there" she asked

"I will pick you up if you like" he answered

"OK will see you later"

She got out of the car and he started driving back at work and he notice she did not once call him spider so he though something was defiantly up with her.

A few hours later he was getting ready to leave work t get ready for his date with Zoe tonight when his cell phone went off and saw her name.

"Hey Zoe something up" He said

"Yea listen I can't make it tonight something has come up"

"Are you alright Zoe" he said then she hung up before he got his answer

After she hung up he just sat there in shock for a while when he saw McGee in front of him.

"Tony don't you have a date with Zoe tonight"

"No she just cancelled"

"Why" McGee asked

"I don't know she did not say she hung up before I got my answer"

"Sorry Tony, do you want me to give you a lift home"

"Yes Please"

A few Minutes later Tony was at his apartment he had just called the restaurant and cancelled the reservation he made. He couldn't help but think Zoe seemed different now but he decide no to let this bother him he just think she may of had a bad day and he then went to bed.

Some where else Zoe was on the phone with someone

"He is buying it soon we will get him" she said

"Good Job Tracy Keller this has definitely proved you have turned on the CIA and this man will get what's coming to him" the man of the phone said

"Thanks but what about you know who" The former CIA agent said

"Don't worry she here still nit going anywhere" he said.

The man hung up and looked at the hostage he currently had with him.

"So are plan is going great your boyfriend doesn't know what he has gotten him self in for, what do you think Miss Keates"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please.

"So our plan is going great, your boyfriend doesn’t know what he has gotten his self in for, What do you think Miss Keates" The Man Said  
"You won’t get away with this, plus why would my sister help you sure she has her problems but she would help you with this" Zoe Replied  
"Oh I know she is helping up but only though blackmail, you see we are not interested in your or your sister, it’s your boyfriend I am after, she is taking your place and when she feels comfortable that he trust her she will bring him here and that is where I will let you and your sister go"  
"What about Tony" She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Well I want him dead because he killed my brother after my mum and dad died he was the only one left in my family"  
"Who are you?"  
"I am glad you asked do you know the name Daniel Budd" He asked  
Zoe thought for a moment “Yea he was the leader of the calling wasn't he” she said and then looked at the man "Wait your his brother"  
"Correct but no harm will come to you if your sister does everything right"

Back at NCIS Tony sat at his desk thinking about Zoe and how she was acting all strange all of a sudden, he was interrupted by some standing at his desk, he looked up and saw Bishop standing there.  
"Tony, Callen is waiting for you on an mtac call waiting for you he said it was important" She Told him.  
"OK" he said. He got up and headed for mtac when he got there he saw Callen on the Screen looking troubled.  
"Hey Callen whets wrong” he asked  
"Tony the girl you have been dating may not be who she’s says she is” he replied  
Tony stared at him for a while "What are you talking about I have known Zoe for ages we were partners back when I was in Philly PD". He said  
He looked as the screen and saw Callen had put up a picture of Zoe on the screen.  
“That’s Zoe”  
"No it’s not her name is Tracy Keller"  
"Are you sure”  
"Yes"  
"Tell you what send me the picture and I will let Abby do facial recognition on that and one I took of Zoe"  
"OK" Callen replied  
A few minutes later Callen’s photo came though and he made his way down to Abby's lab.  
"Hey Abbs"he greeted her  
"Hey what’s the matter?"  
"Can the facial recognition system tell twins apart" he asked  
"Yea why"  
"Cause Callen sent me this photo" he said as he gave it too her.  
"It’s a picture of Zoe" she said "I didn't know he knew her"  
"He doesn’t, that is a picture of a girl called Tracy Keller, he thinks Zoe is using that name you plot something".  
"That not like Zoe at all, ok Tony I will do it, but it will take a while, I Will ring you when it is ready” She said  
"OK that is fine, I going somewhere "he said and left a few minutes later he arrived at ATF


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please.

Tony arrived at ATF, as he was going though the front door, the person guard it remembers him.  
"Hey Tony" he greeted him "Zoe not here at the moment"  
"Oh that’s not what I am here for, is her partner hear"  
"Special agent Marston, yea he is here come on I will take you"  
As soon as he got handed the visitors bade he followed the guard up to where Marston was, he saw Marston sitting there he thanked the guard who was heading back to the main entrance.  
As he sat down Marston looked up "Hey Tony what are you doing here I sure the guard told you Zoe went out.  
"Yea he did I actually came here to see you” he said looking at him.  
"Really what about"  
"Have you notice anything odd about Zoe lately"  
"Not really why"  
Tony pulled out two photos and showed them to Marston "What do you think about them"  
"There both of Zoe"  
"No the one of the right is Zoe and I think Zoe has a twin because do you know Zoe nickname for me"  
"Yea its Spider isn't it"  
"Yea but she hasn't been using it lately, I have got Abby doing facial recognition on the photos, but I came to see if you have got Zoe DNA file.  
"We should have Tony but will we need to get another sample to match it with."  
"I know can you see if you get one of her when she comes back"   
"I will try and ring you when I have got it"  
Thanks Marston, but I have got to go and make a phone call do you have Zoe’s parents phone number" He said  
Yea hold on I will go get it for you" Marston said as he got up and went to looked for it a few minutes later he came back   
"Here you go Tony, I hope we can get to the bottom of this".  
"Thanks Marston" He said and got up and said bye to Marston and headed back down stairs, he saw her come back in.  
"Hey Tony" She Greeted him   
"Hey sorry I can't stay any longer but I got to get back to work"  
"OK I will see you tonight at your place then"  
"OK"  
He left and as soon as he got into the he headed back to NCIS, as soon as he parked he pulled out his phone and called Zoe parents number Marston had given him, he waited as it rang, after a few ring a woman answered.  
"Hello this is the Keates residents" the woman answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please.

Hello this is the Keates residents" the woman answered.  
"Hello Mrs. Keates this is Tony Dinozzo" he replied   
"Oh hello Tony how are you"  
"I am fine thanks sorry I wasn't able to see you the other week"  
"That’s ok Tony, Zoe explained it to me, and so what can I do for you"  
"Its just I worried about her she seemed to be acting different, I was on a call to a friend of mine in Los Angles and the photo he showed me looked like Zoe but he said it wasn't, did Zoe have a Twin sister " He asked her   
"As a matter of fact she did, but I don’t think Tracy would do any think to her own sister."  
"Don't worry we are looking into it, I have got our Forensic Scientist doing facial recognition and her partner at ATF getting samples of DNA"  
"As long as you got it under control, can you call me when you find something?"  
"Of course I will but now I got to get back to work"  
"Ok Hope to meet you in person soon Tony"  
"I Promise you will" he said as they both hung up he went straight down to Abby's Lab to see if the facial recognition was complete, when he went in she saw him.  
"Tony I have just tried to ring you and the facial recognition didn't get a match."  
"So Zoe Mum was right she does have a twin” he said   
Abby looked at him shocked "If Zoe's mum said she was a twin why did you want facial recognition done."  
"Relax Abbs I have just got off the phone with her"  
"Oh Ok"  
Tony heard his cell phone go off looked at the caller and it was ATF  
"Hello” He answered   
"Tony is Agent Marston; I got both samples of DNA for you I am on my way to NCIS now"   
"That is fantastic Marston I will see you in a bit"  
Tony then looked at Abby "You got another job for me haven’t you" She asked.  
"Yes that was Zoe’s partner from ATF He got a sample of DNA of Zoe from their records and he just got the one of her twin, I just a check now if they don't match will have to bring who I think is Tracy in and see what’s wrong.  
"Ok Tony I will do it"  
A few minutes later Marston brought the DNA in and Abby was running it she said it won't be ready until first thing tomorrow morning, Tony decides it was best not for the person pretending to be Zoe too come round tonight so he called and cancelled.  
Early the next Morning Tony and Agent Marston was in Abbys waiting for the results when something beeped Abby checked the results   
"It’s a Match but that is normal for identical twins" She Said   
"Great is there any other way” Tony asked he   
"Yes fingerprints”  
"Ok Marston gets here we going to get to the bottom of this today"  
"OK Tony"  
A few Hours later Marston had put Tracey in the NCIS Interrogation room she was nervous, she knew Tony's nickname but hasn't been using it so Tony could figure this out. She looked up to see Tony and Marston standing there.  
"What’s up Guys?"  
"We need your fingerprints for Abby" Tony asked her  
"Why"  
"Give it up we know you Zoe's Twin sister" Marston Yelled   
"It’s about time you figured it out"  
Both Tony and Marston Looked at each other "What" they both said together"  
"Look they said if I pretended to be Zoe they would not hurt her I have been doing this to keep Zoe safe, all they want is Tony, I was supposed to get close to Tony thinking they could trust me ad take him to them,  
"Who are them?"  
"I don't know they didn't tell me"  
"Was it going to be where Zoe is?"  
"Yes"  
"Ok here is what we going to do, we are going to let you take me to them, and when you do NCIS and AFT will be right behind us"  
Marston Looked at him "Are you sure"  
"Yes"  
A few hours later Tony had a small GPS locater put on him and Tracy was wearing a camera, They had called Zoe parents to let them know what was happening, they were on they way down to Washington. NCIS and ATF were following the GPS tracker.  
As Soon as they arrived a man cam out"  
"Well done follow me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please.

The man took Tony and Tracy though a hallway, but what he did not know was Tracy was wearing a brooch with a hidden camera in and NCIS and ATF was following them. They finally got to a room were the man opened the door as soon as Tony walked in he saw Zoe she looked up and saw him.  
"Spider" she said the she looked at Tracy with a hash looked on her face   
Before anyone could say anything NCIS and ATF came crashing though the door with guns pointed and the man.  
He had a shocked look on his face and turned to Tracy as he was being handcuffed "You tricked me" he said   
"Of course I did" she said "I wasn't going to let you hurt my sister  
Zoe had a smile on her face, Tony then went to untie her, and as soon as she was untied she hugs him.  
"Are you alright Zoe" he asked her   
“I am fine Spider"  
A few hours later they had the man in the interrogation room at NCIS. He saw Gibbs walk in.  
"I bet you didn’t see that coming"  
"No I didn't" he said   
After the interrogation Tony and Zoe went back up to the bullpen, when they got there they saw Zoe parents standing there, Zoe ran up to them and gave them a hug.  
"We are so glad you are ok Zoe" her mum said   
"Me too"  
She then turned to Tony "Thank you for saving her Tony"  
"It’s my job but we had a lot of help from ATF and of course Tracy" her replied   
“How did you figure out who she was” Zoe said  
“Well first of all she didn’t use the nickname you call me and that was the entire clue I needed”  
"That was good but now how about me you and my Parents go out for dinner” Zoë asked   
Tony looked nervous but he though now was the best time "Sure" he said with a smile  
All four of them left to head out for a restaurant. A few Hours later Zoe parents were staying at a hotel, Tony and Zoe went to his place for the night. As soon as they had the door looked she hugged him tightly for a few minutes, As soon as she pulled away the locked eyes and both lent in for a kiss, She looked at him with tired eyes.  
"Let get you to bed Zoe you must be tiered" he said too her   
"Yea I am a bit"  
A few minutes later they were change and in bed, she was curled up next to him with her head on his chest he had just gotten to sleep. She was thinking this relationship was going down the right path they both had meet each other parents and she couldn't be happier   
The End


End file.
